Unforgettable A Derek Hale Story
by ThatRandomFandom
Summary: In the year of 2004 Malia Tate lost her family to a car accident, Theo Raeken's sister died of hypothermia after falling off a bridge, and Claira Stilinski's mother perished along with all of her future hope and dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**In the year of 2004 Malia Tate lost her family in a car accident, Theo Raeken's sister died of hyperthermia after falling off a bridge, and in 2004 Claira Stilinski's life perished along with her mother's. 2004 was a year of pain and heartbreak; and for Clair, so was every year after that.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's me, Beth, bringing you my first ever fanfic. I'm the type of person who absolutely loves Derek/OC fanfiction because Derek is the type of character you need to have a relationship build up with in order to get to a certain point. You have to understand that Derek has loved before and that was before the loss of his first love and his family. This WILL be a slow burn and I will repeat this many times. So please don't rush it. That's one of my pet peeves when it comes to this website. Many books have rushed relationships. I'm not saying mine is perfect in any way (It's far from it) I'm just trying to make it as realistic and enjoyable as possible. With that being said, please just remember this because I don't want to reply to every comment that complains about this.**

 **Many chapters remain unedited!**


	2. Chapter 2

**October 27th 2004**

 _One of many patients at Beacon Hospital was Claudia Stilinski who sat in her room along with her two children, Stiles and Clair Stilinski._

 _The bright hospital room light illuminated the 10 year old boy and 14 year old girl who sat beside their mother's hospital bed as she read a book. The two children fought over the tablet the two shared._

 _"You've had it longer than me," Stiles shouted at his older sister, "It's not fair." The youngster glared at his older sister with his arms crossed._

 _Just as Clair was going to reply, Claudia interrupted, "How about this, we turn off the tablet and talk about how our day is going." Claudia sat down the book she was reading and sat up to where she could see her two children._

 _Clair sat down the tablet at the end of her mothers bed. "Why can't we just keep taking turns, it wasn't a problem until_ she _took longer than she was supposed to," Stiles complained._

 _Clair rolled her eyes. "How about_ you _listen to mom for once and stop complaining."_

 _With no comeback, Stiles just sat silently with his arms crossed. "So," Claudia began, "How was school today, anything interesting?"_

 _Stiles smiled, "Scott and I went to the highschool after school and watched lacrosse practice!" Stiles told his mom, "Clair sat with her boyfriend-"_

 _"- He is not my boyfriend," Clair argued, "He's just one of my friends!" Clair matched Stiles and she crossed her arms. She shot daggers to her brother. All of their arguing had gotten a lot worse when their mother was diagnosed with Dementia._

 _Claudia raised an eyebrow, "Does this 'friend' happen to be Preston," Clair's mother asked, "Although you are to young to be dating, he isn't a bad kid." Claudia smirked when her daughters eyes widened._

 _"W-what?" She asked out of surprise. Claudia began to laugh at the same time as her son; Clair soon joined in. Everything was fine until Claudia's laughing cake to an abrupt stop._

 _Noticing the lack of her mother's laugh, Clair looked at her in worry. "You okay, mom?"_

 _Stiles stopped laughing and looked towards his mother. A look of pain sweeped across her face, "Mom?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," Claudia said. She forced a smile and looked at her son, "I think I'm just hungry, do you honk you can go get me a-" Claudia paused, not knowing what she was trying to say, "-Oh yes, granola bar from the vending machine, Stiles?"_

 _Stiles nodded and quickly stood up and walked out the door._

 _"Clair," Claudia said, "You're going into 8th grade, correct?"_

 _Clair forced a smile, "Actually, I'm in 9th grade , mom," Clair told her mother," I skipped third grade, remember." The school year was still going on, Claudia hadn't remembered._

 _"O-Oh, yeah." Claudia smiled and looked at her daughter, "I remember now," She lied._

 _Clair sadly smiled at her mother, "Stiles has been really excited about this year. He is really looking foreword to next year cause of the 5th grade lacrosse team. He and Scott want to try out for it."_

 _Claudia began to speak bit it was so incoherent that Clair couldn't understand. "Mom," Clair stood up and went towards her mother, "Mom, are you alright?"_

 _Claudia's vision doubled and her words were slurring to a point her daughter couldn't understand them. "Nurse," Clair yelled as she ran towards the door to her mother room, "Someone, help!"_

 _A few doctors and nurses pushed past her and rushed into the room. She was soon kicked out into the hallway behind the door. With tears running down her face Clair saw Stiles running down the hallway towards her._

 _"W-What happened, where's mom," He asked. His eyes filled with tears, already knowing what was happening, "She was fine when I left! What did you do," He yelled, "Why didn't you make sure she was okay?"_

 _Tears were now running down the both of their faces. Stiles sat in a chair in the waiting room, curled into a ball with his head in his hands while Clair just started at a wall, hoping and praying it was all just a nightmare. The doctors wouldn't tell them anything without their father present._

 _It was when he walked into the room when he understood what had happened on the Friday of October 27th. It was a beautiful night of the full moon. Claudia had been feeling well enough to go and do the tradition with her daughter where they went outside and looked at the full moon together._

 _Little did Clair know, she would never be able to continue that tradition with her mother._


	3. Chapter 3

**June 3rd , 2008**

 _Claira Stilinski had turned 18 on November 12th 2008 and she had been read to get out of Beacon Hills since the day she turned 18. Every day had been filled with arguments between her and her father since the day their mediator left them. Stiles and been stuck hearing them fight over every little thing. Not only did he lose his mother, he also lost his sister._

 _"In so sick and tired of you pointing out how I'm not like I used to be," Clair shouted at her father, "Yeah, I skipped a grade when I was younger. I wanted to go to Stanford and study Law. Well guess what, those dreams died the day mom died!"_

 _"Claira, you will not just give up on school," Noah Stilinski yelled, "Not only were you held back and brought back to the year with your age group, but now you have to do summer school in order to get your diploma!"_

 _Clair crossed her arms, "Well guess what,_ dad _, I'm able to legally move out now. You think I won't?" As their argument went on, a 14 year old Stiles Stilinski sat where he couldn't be seen by his family members. Tears streamed down his face._

 _"Claira Stilinski," Their dad shouted, "What do you think your mother would think? She would want you to finish school and graduate." With that, Noah took a deep breathe and no one spoke. Not until Clair looked him in the eye and said, "Look around. She's_ not _here and she's not coming back. The day that she died was the day my hopes and dreams died. Unless she comes back, they aren't going to either."_

 _Clair ran towards her room and her father didn't try to follow her. Within five minutes Clair had shoved all of the things she needed into a backpack. The money she had saved up from the job she had was scarce but she still had enough to drive to at least Oregon._

 _Without her knowing, Stiles stood at her door as his sister packed her bag. When she turned around to leave he stood in the way with tears streaming down his face. "Please don't go," He begged, "Please."_

 _Clair sighed and looked at her younger brother, "Stiles," She said slowly, "Staying here isn't helping me. I need a break from everything. It's okay, I'll be back to visit once I get the money to."_

 _Stiles then grabbed his sister into a hug. "Promise me you'll come back."_

 _"Stiles," Clair began, "I can't-"_

 _"Promise me," Stiles interrupted, "Promise me that you'll come back." Stiles broke the hug and looked his sister in the eyes, "I lost mom, I can't lose you too."_

 _"I promise," Clair told her little brother, "I promise that this won't be forever." With that, Clair walked out of the house with the keys to her car; the car she spent years saving up for. It was just an old SUV that he has bought for 8K after three years of saving up._

 _In the back she stuffed her backpack in. It was so cramped due to some blankets and pillows from a camping trip she just took. At least they'd come in handy now._

 _It was the night of the full moon and the light shone bright._

 _Clair shut the trunk of her car with a sigh and quickly went to the front seat to start the car. With one last glance at the house she drove off to the unknown._

 **Okay, that's the last flashback for now and now (starting Wednesday) I will start posting normal updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday March 2nd**

As Clair Stilinski entered the town of Beacon Hills for the second time since she had left it, she hesitated. After the last incident between her and her father she didn't know if she should be going to see him, let alone move back into town.

Her few belongings sat on the trunk of her old SUV, most of which were just pictures of her family. Clair hadn't expected to get here this soon due to having only left Oregon 10 hours ago. After seeing the 'Welcome To Beacon Hills' sign, she estimated that she'd have less than thirty minutes left until she was seeing her brother and father again.

The familiar area soon came into sight once again and from there Clair knew where to go. It was a street that she had rode down many times before and hopefully many more times in the future. Clair hoped that this would be the last stop she makes for awhile.

The house she had grown up in soon appeared in her line of vision. Not much had changed since she had been their last. Stiles' jeep sat in the driveway along with her father's car. Due to it being seven in the morning, no one had left for school or work yet.

Clair sighed as she pulled her car in front of the house. In one swift movement, when the car was stopped she put the car into park and opened the door. The cool morning air brushed across her bare face and sent a chill down her spine.

Clair hugged her jacket closer to her body and began to walk towards the door. Without hesitation, she knocked.

After a moment or two, Clair could hear the clicking of the locks as someone unlocked the door. It was a few seconds later when the door opened to reveal a surprised Stiles Stilinski. With his eyes wide, he asked, "Clair?"

Clair smiled a laughed lightly, "Hey little bro, mind if I come in," Clair brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and fidgeted with the ring that was hanging from the necklace chain around her neck.

"Y'-Yeah," Stiles stuttered, "I mean no-Well yeah. I don't mind, you can come in."

Clair laughed at her brother's nervousness. Her brother had been to out there and courageous, and then their mom was diagnosed with Frontal Temporal Dementia.

Slowly, Clair walked into her childhood home. It wasn't as organized as it had been but it wasn't a mess. Obviously the house wouldn't be spotless when her dad worked during most of his time and Stiles is a teenaged boy. Of course he would clean in his spare time.

"So," Stiles awkwardly said while running the back of his neck, "What are you doing here- Not that I'm not happy you're here!" Stiles avoided eye contact with his eldest and only sister.

"Well," Clair answered, "I just wanted to see you guys. Traveling was pretty fun and I had a good job for awhile but I needed something familiar for awhile." Clair wasn't telling a complete lie, just not the full truth.

Stiles nodded. "Where are you staying?"

Before his sister could answer, Stiles' dad entered the room. "Stiles-" His sentence stopped as he looked up and saw his daughter. "Clair?" His brows furrowed and his face transformed into a look of confusion.

Clair forced a smile, "Hey dad."

Noah Stilinski didn't know how to feel. Should be be happy that his daughter was back in town or should he be upset? How they had left off wasn't the best goodbye.

"I-It's nice to see you," Noah told his daughter.

Forcing a smile, she responded with, "Likewise."

Breaking the moment of awkward silence that followed, Stiles said, "So," He looked around the room awkwardly, "Where will you be staying?"

"You should stay here," Noah interrupted, "We haven't seen you in awhile and if you plan on staying long then we can clear out your old room. We have just been using it for storage over the past few years."

"Actually," Clair said, "I'm thinking about looking at apartments here." Stiles looked at his older sister in confusion.

"Wait," He said, "This is gonna be a permanent thing? You're staying, as in actually moving back?"

Clair rolled her eyes, "Stiles, how can someone so smart be so stupid sometimes?" She asked, "Of course I'm staying."

In all honesty, Stiles was hoping his sister would decline the offer about staying here at the house. He couldn't look her in the eye during a five minute conversation, let alone every morning.

"Um, anyways, I'll have to say no to the offer. When looking for a more permanent place I'll just stay at a hotel. There are some pretty cheap ones not to far from here," The young woman told her family, "Thanks for the offer though." Clair smiled and began to head for the door.

"You'd save money if you stayed with us," Her dad pushed, "Just until you get a job, it'd be smarter to stay here."

With a sigh, Clair finally gave in, "Fine," She told her father, "But once I get a job and I'm able to afford an apartment then I'm out of here. Deal?"

"Deal."

Ahe had came with the intention of seeing her family but instead she managed to get a semi-permanent home. The only downside was she had to see her father and brother every morning.

 **AN: Hey guys. So instead of updating tomorrow I'm just gonna post this now cause I'll probably just forget. I may post again later depending on how much I get done. This is just a filler chapter so nothing to really read besides the interactions between Clair and her family. Anyways, the chapters have not been edited yet but during the weekend I hope to do that.**


End file.
